Liam Quirion
Name: Liam Quirion Seeming: Wizened ''' Kith: '''Oracle Court: Autumn '(King) Freehold: 'Dallas Virtue: Charity Vice: Sloth Pronouns: He / His / Him Physical Description Apparent Age: He claims not to be a day over 40, but he's been claiming that for over a decade... Height: 5'6" Skin: White Hair/Eye Color: White/Blue Clothing: Sweaters and heavy coats, even in the Texas heat. Detailed Appearance: Mantle: Noteworthy Merits: Pinterest: Liam Quirion Commonly Known Liam has been the Dallas Autumn King for as long as anyone in the Freehold can remember--at least ten years running. He is believed to have been somewhat competent the first year of his reign, but things have steadily gone downhill since then. Liam is clearly far more interested in charting the future than in doing anything in the present to effectively guide it. Still, he did ''conscientiously attend to his court duties until a pretty Flowering Fairest starting visiting his university office after hours. He dotes on the girl now, and has begun to neglect all other considerations. The Autumn King is still the best person to go to for the identification of mystery tokens and other oddities, though it is increasingly difficult to pull him away from his pretty new girlfriend. Half the Freehold would like to see Liam step down from the crown, while the other half lives in terror of who his successor might be. The Dallas court has several high-ranked courtiers vying to be the power behind the throne, none of them nice. '''Winter 2003': Dallas Autumn King Horatio dies in his bed. Autumn 2004: Liam is crowned king by the wyrd. Spring 2014: Sayuri walks out of the hedge. Uncommonly Known Liam has been desire-magic'd by his girlfriend Sayuri. No one knows this, except Milada; not even Sayuri knows that Liam knows. Quotes About: * "Oh, Liam. I've long since accepted that I have no privacy nor secrets from you. You're like a tiny, cranky-yet-lovable NSA, and I've made my peace with that." - Milada Omen When you cast Omen 1 on Liam Quirion, you receive a vision. You are standing in the dilapidated ballroom of the Autumn wing in the main Freehold building--the disrepair is not as extensive as it is now, but the vast room has clearly been steeped in neglect. Liam is here, hunched over his desk, eyes lost and unfocused as he stares blankly into the large crystal ball he keeps on his desk; the only other person you can see in the rooms is James Arlet. The prosperity preacher sits calmly to one side, watching with his customary self-assured patience while his king scries. After a long while, Liam slumps backwards in his chair, and closes his eyes with a deep sigh. "Bad?" James asks mildly, his eyes watching the Autumn king with quiet concern. "Not a single damn good thing," Liam grumbles furiously. "And I've asked a dozen different ways, and not one of them ends with the crown on your head." James shrugs and looks a touch smug, despite Liam's distress. "Then the wyrd is wiser than I once gave it credit for," he says, his voice amused. "I don't want to be king, Liam, and I'd be terrible at it. You'd know that if you were capable of being objective about this." "You're already doing all the duties of the office!" Liam explodes, his voice rolling in the empty ballroom. "Your mantle isn't as high, but it's close enough. You're more king than I, and I'd just as soon make it official and retire." He pants for a moment, winded by the outburst. "I'm tired of this, James," he says quietly. "I know," James answers. His voice isn't unkind, but there's no softness in it. "But you have skills no one else does, and the fact that you're willing to delegate to me makes you a better king, not a worse one." He's quiet for awhile, then adds, "Anyway. I thought you were hoping that Snowskin you saw coming to town would take it?" Liam makes a sour face. "The future of the Ice Princess is still unclear. And I'm not convinced she wouldn't be another Undine if she did take the crown." James raises an eyebrow. "That bad? You rarely see good things in her majesty's future." Liam sighs and rubs his hand over his eyes. "No. I don't know. Maybe? I can't tell with the Snowskin, I only ever get jagged flashes with her. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. There's simply too many players to be sure, and none of the paths are good. I know that much," he grumbles. James nods thoughtfully. "And the gentry?" he asks quietly. "Still there!" Liam snaps nastily. "Or going to be there, at any rate! Hasn't stopped existing. Hasn't gone away. Hasn't forgotten. Shockingly." The word drips with furious sarcasm. "And, no, I still have no idea which one sets him off, nor what to do about him. Yakone hasn't been able to find what we need at the market, and no one has stumbled out with it. I don't see anyone doing so anytime soon, for that matter; it's not like it's common." James is silent for awhile. "You know I'm not stopping, though." The Autumn king runs a gnarled hand over his tired eyes. "Yes, I did happen to see that, too," he says dryly. "It's really quite delightful how, even knowing their own future, people so rarely make the necessary changes to prevent it." The younger man looks up at him sharply, apparently alerted by something in the Oracle's tone. "Why?" he asks, his voice suddenly hard and concerned. "What did you see?" There is silence for a long moment, and then, more gently, he prompts the man again. "Liam?" The Wizened man rubs his eyes again, harder this time, as though removal of some elusive piece of grit would improve his watery eyesight. "Nothing," he says gruffly. "Nothing important. Just a... a member who will be joining in a few years." "Who?" James asks, his voice suffused with suspicion and concern. A heavy sigh. "My very own Vivienne." Category:NPC Category:Monarch Category:Dallas Category:Autumn